Dream Catcher
by musicandlyrics
Summary: How can you love someone if you DON'T have a heart or better yet how do you love someone through a different dimension?


**Dream Catcher**

Hello! I replaced Ignorance can Kill my Love with this one. I'm really sorry if I offended you by replacing it but I can't think anymore! Okay, here goes! I'm going to write casually, by the way! Heehee.

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a lfar away land, there lived a prince. Natsume Hyuuga was the prince of Turtle Island. He treated his loyal subjects coldly and badly. He did not give any care to those who complained and whined. He just let everyone go on with their lives without him caring. He was corrupt and full of mischief making his subjects grow with anger. But if they decided to revolt, Natsume just killed them or sent them away to perish.

One day, the island was brought down from the continuous calamities that struck. Hurricanes, Tsunamis, Earthquakes, fatigue, and more came but the prince did not care.

The reason why Natsume was so cold hearted and cruel was because the goddess of light never granted him a heart on the day of his birth.

_**Flashback**_

"_King Hyuuga, you have forgotten the promise!" Artemis, the goddess of light boomed._

"_Get away from me you witch! I shan't give it to you! It's all __**he**__ has," he said as he looked at his son._

"_Fine, the consequence for your incompetence leads me no choice!" she soared up to the ceiling, "I shan't give your son a heart! He shall not be able to love nor give a care to this world! His eyes will stay blank but will turn bloody red from the pain he will suffer after losing his heart!"_

"_No, take me instead!" he begged, "Give my son a heart and let me perish."_

"_A bargain," she hummed, "Fine, I will take you but since you also broke your promise I shall take your son's heart as well! That way no one will be able to teach him how to love again!"_

"_Noooo!"_

_Soon after, a baby's cry was heard all over the castle and the scream of the ever loving king descended. No one ever heard of the king and the princes' heart again._

_**End of Flashback**_

Natsume sat on the throne as the island rumbled. His eyes turned bloody red for he suffered. He longed to have a heart for he knew his kingdom's state. He wanted to care so badly that was why his eyes turned red for he suffered for his kingdom.

The prince shook off his regret and went to sleep though his kingdom suffered. Natsume was not allowed to be affected until he learned how to love but when will he learn how to love?

Natsume slept and dreamt of his kingdom but then light appeared.

"Natsume…"

Silence

"Natsume…"

Silence once more.

"Natsume…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Chikako and I am here to help."

"Help me with what?"

"Your heart."

"Tough luck, I don't have one."

"But do you wish to earn one?"

"I don't care," he said plainly with his eyes still blank.

"If you wish to have one, I shall grant it to you but you have to let someone love you and you should love them back."

"That will never happen. I'm cursed for life."

"Not really, once you learn to love the curse will be broken."

Silence.

"Now, I banish you from the real world and call you to the dream world."

Suddenly, Natsume's body disappeared from his room. He looked around to look for Chikako but couldn't see her. She was merely light that spread across the darkness.

"Natsume, you will have to find someone to love from the world you stand on, the dream world. You have to capture their heart through their dreams. But Natsume, the person you choose to love should not enter this realm nor know your name. Is this clear?"

"Whatever."

"Good. Once they enter this world or know your name, you'll lose all hope to having a heart and will die."

"When can I tell her?"

"I'll tell you once you fall in love with her."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes, you should not tell her the reason why you're in her dreams."

"You're not making things easy, are you?"

"Why of course Natsume!" she smiled, "Good luck! I'll leave you now!"

"Whatever," he said plainly and started to venture off.

**Present Time…**

"Hotaaaaruuuuuuuu!" Mikan Sakura yelled.

"Get away from me," Hotaru said monotonously.

"Hotaru, help meeeee!" Mikan cried waterfall, "I'm going to fail if you don't help me!!!!"

"Idiot, just study," she said raising an eyebrow.

"But Hotaruuuuuu," she pouted.

"Fine but if I help you study one more time you'll pay," she said coldly.

"Oh thank you Hotaaaaaruuuuuu!!!!" she smiled as she hugged her best friend.

**Hours Later…**

**In the Library…**

"Now do you get it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yea! Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan smiled.

"Get some sleep," she said as she left the brunette.

"Okay!!!"

After Hotaru left, Mikan gathered up all the books and stacked them up. Knowing that the librarian would fix it, she immediately left for a good nights sleep.

Once she entered her room, she changed, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She gave a yawn then jumped to bed with a smile.

"I hope I'll do well tomorrow," she mumbled.

She dozed off.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the dream world…**

Natsume had been walking for hours now trying to look for the perfect person who could fall in love with anyone namely him. He looked at the different dreams of the other people. He needed to find someone who was always jolly and loving. It was rare to find someone until…

"Easy…" Natsume smirked.

He entered the girls dream and decided that _**she**_ was the chosen one. In that moment, the girl was dreaming that she was surrounded by fluff puffs. (I bet you all know who it is!!!)

"What a pig," he frowned, "She's dreaming about food."

He searched for the girl and luckily did. Once his eyes met with hers, her dream immediately turned black.

"Oi, what's your name?" Natsume asked.

"My name's Mikan!!! How about you?" she smiled gleefully.

"Natsume," he said blankly.

Mikan stared at his eyes for a long period of time. She wanted to see the emotion in his eyes but couldn't find any.

"Why are you in my dreams?" Mikan asks.

Natsume was about to open his mouth until he remembered Chikako's words…

"_**Oh yes, you should not tell her the reason why you're in her dreams."**_

He clenched his fists then answered, "Why do you care, little girl?"

"I was just asking!!!" she yelled out.

"Whatever. What do you do in this heap trash?"

"This isn't heap trash!!! It's my dream and you're in it!!!" she yelled louder.

Mikan, who was annoyed, folded her arms and looked away.

"Whatever," he said blankly.

Mikan looked into his eyes once more and started to realize that he didn't care nor have any kindness beneath him. It was sad. She pitied him.

"Don't give me that look, strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

Mikan blew red and realized that her skirt was folded up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled out, "You pervert!!!!!"

"Hey you're the pervert here," Natsume said plainly, "Trying to seduce me and all."

"I do NOT want to seduce you!!! That came out of your mouth!!!"

"Whatever," he said looking away.

An awkward silence.

"Why are you in my dreams? This feeling is so weird. When I dream, I don't believe it's this real," Mikan said curiously.

"Oh shoot," he thought, "I better think of something."

"Well?" she said tilting her head.

"I'm your… dream guardian."

"MY DREAM GUARDIAN!?!??! COOOOL!!! I'VE NEVER HAD THOSE BEFORE!!!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Don't get cocky."

"I am not cocky!"

"Anyways what do---." She paused.

Her body started to fade like sands in an hourglass. She looked at her hands. They slowly drifted in the wind.

"Wait, what's happening?! Natsume!!!" she yelled.

Natsume looked at her, "Hn."

**How was it? I know, it's not nice but its okay! It is the beginning. :) I'll update sooner and hopefully make the chapters longer!**

**Adios!**


End file.
